Conventional crossbows such as those disclosed in of U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,752 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,540, typically include a string release that is permanently attached to the crossbow in front of the front side of a shooter's face when aiming and shooting a crossbow bolt or arrow to keep the string from contacting the shooter's face. In FIG. 1 of U.S. Patent Application No. 201010170488 and in FIG. 28A of U.S. Patent Application No. 2017/0122695, crossbows are disclosed which include an entire string release that moves forward to engage the crossbow string and is drawn backward and held in front of the shooter's face during cocking. However, such prior art string releases in those depicted crossbows are relatively large and can become dangerous projectiles due to their substantial mass if a cocking rope breaks or a crank cocking device malfunctions during the cocking process. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved moveable cocking sled for latching a crossbow string and that is coupled to and held by a stationary arrow release when cocking a crossbow that is safer and more reliable than prior art moveable string releases.